My Uncle the Boogeyman
by twinkels
Summary: Just little story about 12 year old Jamie Lloyd thinking about her Uncle Michael and the time she called Him Uncle Boogeyman I own nothing this is PG so no vilonce


My name is Jamie Lloyd and i am 12 years old now though i am really still a little kid but i feel i have grown up so much in the last few years as i have been to Hell and back and seen things no child should see or even know about

Its almost Halloween now today is 30th October and i live in fear of Halloween as i know ..HE may come back to kill me He as i call him is the Boogyman the person that haunts my dreams and fills my waking hours with terror as i still think i can see him stalking me he destroyed my life and to make things worse he is my Uncial

Yes i know what you are thinking ... Uncials are supposed to be really nice take you for Ice cream or to the zoo or the park buy you presents and cards for birthdays and Christmas give you candy some even let you give them makeovers painting their nails fixing their hair or even putting make up on them and that but not my Uncial Michael he would rather gut me alive and rip out my entrails than let me paint his nails or comb his hair and i wont expect any presents or treats or days out from him i wont even expect a hug or a kind word

The other kids tease me singing "Your Uncial is the Boogyman and Boogyman over and over taunting me and they have no idea the hell i have been through all they know that my Uncial is an evil person he killed his own family one Halloween and almost killed me but im the one that got the way i lived to tell this

I moved away from Haddonfeild for my own safety hopefully he wont find me here yet i was told by that crazy old man Dr Loomis.. by the way he scares the hell out of me yet he did save me but he says Michael will come back as i am his last bloodline he killed my mom my aunt Judith and also my foster family also Tina a good friend of ours and even poor Max our dog yet when he had me trapped i think i did nearly reach him

I will never forget those sad brown eyes when he took that creepy mask off i called him Uncial then Boogyman he just stood their and took off his mask he had a normal face not burned or anything like Loomis was and he looked a lot like me same dark brown hair color and brown eyes framed by long lashes and that's when i seen it ...A tear a single tear rolled down his cheek .i couldn't believe it at first was he really crying this so called cold hearted monster crying did he really have a heart some sort of consciousness emotions had i found his soul at that moment i thought their might be some hope for him i heard Loomis say i could stop Michael from killing okay he would still go to Jail for his crimes but did i have a power to make him good and would i get the kind Uncial i always wanted like the kids at school had

I have to say im not really a jealous person never was but when i did see or hear the other kids talk about how happy their families was and see them with their Uncial's i did feel a bit jealous and Michael is my only living blood relative and yeah i do wish he was normal like them but that night when i seen him cry i though id reached him um sure i seen a little spark of humanity in their and when i reached out to wipe that tear from his eye he just drew back scaring me yet he screamed .."No no no "it was a terrifying scream then he snapped out of being human and back to that monster he is putting on that mask and chasing me again i should have known he would have been like that Loomis is right Michael Myers isn't human he may look human but God only knows what he is i even thought he was a Demon sent from Hell but i don't know yet don't really care now but i know he cant die that's for sure he has cheated death so many times hes been badly beaten run over by cars shot over and over blown up you name it even more deaths than Kenny McCormick from the tv show South Park but Kenny is good that thing is evil .Yet i know he was a victim of some cult i later learned Michael was born cursed so he didn't stand a chance really i heard Loomis talk saying stuff about the Cult of Thorn and Michael is the chosen one to carry out these evil deeds and has a symbol like a birthmark or a tattoo on his wrist i did see it a few times when he tried to grab me but i had no idea what it was i thought it was a normal tattoo as some adults have tattoos and im sure it have a meaning to him but also i found out that im linked to the cult too as they want me dead so that Michael can be free and he will keep stalking me forever till my blood is on his hands even if it means leaving Haddonfeild i think

I cant say where i am but we moved miles across states and no one knows about Michael Myers here thank God so i can try and lead some sort of normal life i have new name i am no longer called Jamie Lloyd i kept my first name Jamie though also i have new foster parents and a Social worker now and i still attend the hospital the kids here are okay they don't bully me which is good and my grades are picking up my foster mom got me a puppy a little white fluffy dog we call Penny so shes great company and i do have foster uncials their how an uncial should be not trying to kill me every five minutes but i am trying to get my life back on track and start a fresh i had my hair cut too into a cute bob to my shoulders looks grown up now and i got my ears pierced too and even had a sleep over at my new friends place that was cool and in the summer i went swimming in her outdoor pool and i have grown a bit taller

But i know he will come looking for me yet he hasent been heard off since he escaped from that police station some say he is dead but i know he is not he is out their somewhere waiting to pick the right moment to attack and the bloodbath will start all over again that's why i dread Halloween even banning the holiday will not help they even tried banning that creepy mask he wears but it was still available on line but come November 1st i can breath easy again and get ready for Christmas as he vanishes the rest of the year where he goes when he isn't active i do not really know nor do i care but its Halloween hes always most active and that's why i dread it as i know HE will return Michael Myers my Uncial Boogyman...end

I added that bit Michael screaming he didnt scream in H6 when Jamie went to touch him


End file.
